1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an activation and fluidification system for granular material silos and containers.
2. Description of the Technical Background
The system can also be applied to conduits at temperature, such as hot conduits for preheating lines in cement works, or to remove deposits within ducts of fume and dust suction plants, and in all cases where a virtually instantaneous air jet is required.
In the state of the art, preparation of cements and agglomerates of various types, granular and pulverulent materials fed from hoppers are used. Granular materials can also be involved in many other cases of the art, for example in silos.
These materials often tend to undergo compaction and form solid flakes which hinder or indeed prevent material outflow.
These solid flakes are generally disintegrated and their constituent material fluidified using powerful jets of air or other gases by the so-called “firing” technique.
This technique almost instantaneously introduces a large quantity of compressed gas at high pressure into the vicinity of these solid flakes, to product impact waves which disintegrate them.
The gas quantity introduced must be such as to completely disperse its kinetic energy into the material present in the silo or hopper.
Firing valves enable a certain quantity of air at high pressure to be injected instantaneously.
To ensure this, an air reservoir fed by a compressed air circuit is directly connected to each valve.
As many as some tens of valves and relative storage reservoirs are typically required in one silo.